If That's How He Reacts 2
by LadyMaiden
Summary: A continuation of my previous one shot. A little fluffiness, and some awkward, but sweet Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way of form, all properties belong to WB.**

**A/N: After MUCH thought, I decided to add two more chapters to my one shot, " If that's how he reacts ".It's not exactly a masterpeice, and I admit it's still a bit fluffy (and maybe cheesy) , but I do hope you enjoy it and have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. The story takes place sometime in season 5.**

" Cas, you with us?" Dean looked at the standing angel.

" Yes, I am " Castiel quickly replied, jolted out of his happy thoughts of Joanna.

He had helped the Winchesters save her a week ago, and couldn't stop thinking about her.

" Ok Cas, tell us what's going on. Ever since you met that girl you've not been acting like yourself." Dean said.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows." What do you mean? "

" For one, you're smiling for no apparent reason and you almost never smile- even if there actually is a good reason. Two, you've recently been in a good mood, even when we talk about the apocalypse! And everytime we mention that case with the haunted house, you right away perk up. Admit it, you've got a thing for that Joanna chick." Dean laughed.

Castiel gaped at Dean, then turned away: " I...I don't know what you're talking about. " He said sheepishly.

" Hey Cas, it's normal, nothing to be embarrased about. " Sam reassured.

Castiel looked at the younger Winchester: " I suppose so. It's just...the feeling...it's foreign..."

" But it's not wrong, Cas. " Sam said.

Castiel smiled to himself " I guess you're right. "

" So...did you talk to her again? " Dean asked.

" No, I haven't. I'm not sure on how to approach her. "

" Simple! Just give her a call, and ask her if you two can meet sometime. " Sam said.

" No, no, I gotta better idea. " Dean jumped in. " It's better he just makes an impromptu visit, under the excuse of checking on her if she's doing ok. She'll let him right in the house, all nice and private..."

Sam rolled his eyes " But she might not be home, so he needs to call her anyway, Dean. "

"He doesn't have her number, and to get it, he would have to go to her. So we're back at my idea."

" But Dean he can't just drop in like that, it's not polite, and who knows if she has a boyfriend..."

" She doesn't." Cas interuppted.

Dean and Sam turned to look at him, as if they forgot he was standing in the room. " How do you know that? " Dean asked.

" I..." Cas's voice trailed off.

Sam loudly huffed. Dean opened his mouth and pointed at Cas: " Dude you were stalking her? "

" I wasn't! I was just watching her to make sure she was safe. " Cas protested.

" Yeahhh right! "

" Dean! " Cas said, getting annoyed.

" So I'm assuming you know when she's home and when she's not? " Sam asked.

" Yes, she usually comes home from work around 6 pm. " Castiel answered.

" Ok! Let's get you ready then! It's quarter past five, so that gives us some time. " Dean announced.

Castiel tensed:" Wait...I'm supposed to go now? "

Sam realised the angel's uneasiness: " Cas, come on. Just act like you did with her then. A normal, nice person you want to spend some time with. "

" But I don't know much about engaging in relations with human females, and I understand there is a certain conduct of behaviour."

Sam shook his head: " No! Just don't act like Dean, and everything will be perfect. "

Dean breathed through his nostroils and threw an angry look at Sam. " Whatever " he finally said. " Let's focus on getting Cas dressed."

" I am dressed." Castiel looked down. He was wearing the same clothes as always: suit, blue tie, beige trench-coat, black, shiny shoes.

" Yeah but Joanna saw you in that a week ago. People don't wear the same outfit for a whole week. "_Let alone 2 years" _Dean thought to himself.

"And you look too formal. Hmmm..." Dean tilted his head slightly and looked Cas up and down " I think my clothes will fit you best, but we could get some of Sam's too."

With that the Winchesters grabbed their duffel bags, and started to see what they could lend Cas to wear.

After trying on a couple of outfits, Cas was ready. The brothers dressed the angel in dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a navy blue shirt thrown on top. Cas was also wearing black boots and one of Dean's jackets. His look was casual and neat, with a tinge of elegance, which seemed to be coming more from the angel than the clothes.

Dean had taken the liberity of organizing Castiel's hair: first smoothing it out with a comb, and then ruffling it a bit. "That way you don't look too proper"Dean explained.

Sam on the other hand attempted to put cologne on Cas, much to the angel's puzzlement:

" Sam, I'm clean, I do not smell".

" I know, I know, but it's just for arguments sake. And women like it. " Sam said.

" And presto, you're ready for your date Cas! " Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder: " You know Sam we should hire ourselves as stylists or something. Think of all the chicks that we could get. "

Sam just shook his head: " Classy Dean. "

Cas looked down at himself. He felt comfortable in his new attire, and if Joanna would like him this way better, than so be it.

" Thank you. " he simply said to the brothers.

" You're most welcome dude! " Dean said, giving a thumbs up.

Cas let out a shaky sigh. " I'll go now. " He said. But he didn't budge.

" Need a push?" Sam asked, trying to hide his grin.

Cas glared at Sam: " Thank you, I can manage." And then with a flap of his wings he was gone.

" Let us know how it went! " Dean yelled after him.

**A/N: So? Should I put the last chapter up? Pretty please review and let me know ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

A weird feeling formed down in Castiel's stomach as he knocked on Joanna's front door. One side of him was hoping Joanna wasn't home, while the other was eager to see her again.

The door swung open, revealing Joanna. At first her face displayed fear, but it quickly changed to relief when she recognized Castiel. She broke into a sob and threw herself on him, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his chest: " Thank God you're here." she said in between sobs.

Cas was suprised at the sudden contact, but returned the embrace. Something wasn't right. He could sense it coming from the house. " What's wrong? " he quietly asked.

" It's back." she whispered.

Cas nodded and clenched his jaw." Did it hurt you? " he asked, pulling her gently away.

" No, not really. " Joanna said, voice still shaky.

Castiel looked at her in concern." Where is it? " he asked.

" I...I haven't actually seen it...but...when I came from work..." Joanna grabbed his hand and led him inside. Furniture was tumbled all around the house, but what was terryfing were the blood stains on the hallway walls. Castiel, still holding Joanna's hand, took a few steps further inside. In the kitchen he spotted the words carved into the floor: " You'll be skinned alive". No wonder Joanna was scared.

Cas gently squeezed Joanna's hand: " Don't worry, I'll..." he was cut off by the sound of the door and windows slamming shut. Joanna gasped in fright, and held onto the angel.

Castiel rarely let anger overtake him, but this time he was, as Dean would put it, very pissed. He grabbed Joanna and ran towards the door, and in a fury kicked it open. They both ran out of the house.

Joanna tried to calm her frantic breathing down, while Castiel speed-dailed Dean's phone:

_" Hey Cas! How's it going? " _Dean cheerfully answered his cellphone.

" Dean listen to me, you and Sam need to come here now!"

_" Cas ,what's happening?" _At first Dean thought Cas needed dating advice, but the urgency in the angel's voice didn't leave any doubts that something bad was happening.

" The poltergeist is back, and it's intent on killing Joanna, or anyone in that house. Including me"

_" How...Damn it! Ok, me and Sam are packing up, we'll be there in a couple of hours. Is Joanna with you?"_

" Yes she is. "

_" Than take her and wait up in a motel for us."_

* * *

" Dean and Sam should be here shortly. " Castiel said to Joanna.

Castiel would have taken care of the poltergeist on his own, but as an angel of the Lord, he wasn't exactly schooled in the art of "killing" ghosts. His presence wasn't enough, as the poltergeist was stronger than the previous one. Of course he could burn the whole house down, but thought the better of it. The binding spell would work for only so long on the poltergeist if he cast it, and besides, he couldn't let Joanna know who he really was. He finally figured it would be best for the Winchesters to help.

" Castiel? " Joanna asked.

Cas turned to face her. She was sitting on the bed, with her legs crossed. She looked suprisingly relaxed, even though the angel could sense she was still scared.

" Thank you, once again. " She said, then nervously laughed: " I wonder how many more times you will have to save me."

Castiel smiled and sat down beside her: " You're welcome."

Joanna took a deep breath : " So...why did the poltergeist come back? I thought it had left."

Cas shook his head: " I don't think this is the same one. And I don't know why it came to your house."

" Your friends will know? "

" Yes, they're better versed in those types of problems. I'm... in a different department." Castiel explained.

" Well, as soon as they get rid of it, I'm moving out." Joanna then shook her head and sighed. " It's just...ah I guess my luck can't get any worse, can it? "

Castiel cocked his head and looked at her with concern in his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he hug her? Hold her? Offer a word of comfort? Joke? All of the above?

He decided to put his arm around her, to which she responded by snuggling into his chest. At first Cas felt uncomfortable, but then he realised he sort of liked the warm feeling of her body against his, and the faint fragnance coming from her hair. He pulled her closer, and wrapped his other arm around her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing both of them to jump. Dean and Sam had arrived.

* * *

" You're right Cas, it's not the same poltergeist. Better yet, I know how to get rid of it!" Sam announced.

All four of them were in Sam's and Dean's room. Cas was standing quietly in the corner, but he had his eyes fixed on the woman. Every so often Joanna caught his gaze and smiled at him. And Cas always smiled back.

The earlier poltergeist had attracted a new one. Thanks to the signs the ghost left, Sam was able to track down some leads, which helped him form a conclusion as to who exactly was the ghost.

" So all we have to do is burn the bones, right? " Dean asked.

" Well yeah, but for safety's sake, I think we should repel it also with hex bags- again." Sam said.

" I can't believe it, one house and two poltergeists within a week." Dean glanced at Joanna " I'm guessing you won't stay in that house?"

" No, nothing will make me stay there." Joanna replied. She was still sitting on the bed.

" I'll come with you " Cas said to Dean.

Dean nodded. He knew Cas would cast the spell again. Then it would be easier to put the hex bags and dig up the bones without interuption.

Sam turned to Joanna: " Stay in this room. We lined it up with salt and protection sigils, so it's like a bunker that protects against ghosts. We should be back after midnight."

Joanna's face showed worry- obviously she didn't want to be left alone. But she nodded, showing her consent.

Cas would have stayed, but he knew that without his help Dean and Sam would have a very hard time with this specific poltergeist.

He smiled at Joanna reassuringly: " I'll try to come back as soon as I can. "

The woman nodded: " Just...be careful. "

* * *

After Cas cast the enochian spell, Dean and Sam came in.

" God..." was all Sam could bring himself to say.

The house was in a much worse state than when Cas had first seen it. All walls were covered in blood spots, and different kinds of gruesome threats were carved into the floors, walls, celings. There was crashed furniture everywhere.

Dean shook his head: " Crap! Poor woman. Sammy we have to make sure this house will be 100% ghost proof. If two ghosts already were here..."

" ...more are going to come." Sam finished.

" Check it out " Dean nodded at a small pile of black goop- ectoplasm. That proved only one thing- an extremly angry spirit.

The Winchesters got busy and performed the hex bag ritual once again, while Cas quietly stood by. The poltergeist was dispelled with a strong flash of light and a loud hissing sound.

" Well that was alot easier than last time" Dean said coming down the stairs. " Let's get moving to the cementary."

Sam walked after Dean, but then noticed Cas had his mind somewhere else: " Hey, Cas? "

Cas turned his attention to Sam.

" Sorry your...um...date didn't work out." Sam said awkwardly.

" It's alright, as a matter of fact I was able to converse with Joanna while we waited for you. " Cas smiled. He didn't mind the circumstances, as long as he had an excuse to be around her.

" Glad to hear that." Sam said " Hey, about about you go back to her? She didn't like being alone, and me and Dean got this covered."

" Are you sure? "

Sam waved his hand and handed Cas the keys to the motel room. " Yeah, we can dig up one grave by ourselves! "

Sam didn't have to persuade the angel anymore- Cas was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Joanna?"

Castiel walked into the motel room, his eyes looking for Joanna. He then heard the bathroom door open. He spun around, only to see the woman wrapped up in a towel.

Cas immediately felt the blush creep up his cheeks. He quickly looked to the side.

Joanna on the other hand seemed suprised- and slightly embarrased. " I just took a shower, it helped me relax a bit. " She quietly said.

To say the situation was awkward was an understament.

Without a word, Joanna grabbed her clothes on the bed and went back into the bathroom.

Castiel looked at the closed bathroom door and let a long shaky sigh. He walked over to the bed and sat down, propping his arms on his knees.

Why was his heart beating so fast? Maybe the angel wasn't a human, but being on earth for two years had helped him understand a thing or two about feelings. It was desire he felt. Not selfish desire, just a want to be closer to someone he felt was special to him. But even still it was strange, he had known Joanna only for so long.

He then recalled hearing about " love at first sight" or " being lovestruck ". Perhaps this was the case with him?

He then heard the bathroom door click. Joanna came out fully clothed, and sat down beside him. " Did you get it? " She asked.

" Dean and Sam just have to burn the bones. " Castiel answered, while staring into the floor.

Joanna opened her mouth, but then closed it. She figured it was best she didn't know.

Instead she placed her hand on Castiel's shoulder: " Are you alright? "

_" No...I'm far from alright. "_ Castiel thought to himself. The blush that he felt on his cheeks felt even hotter, and his heart started thumping so fast he wondered if it would jump out of his chest.

" Yes, I'm...I'm... just a little... tired. " he said shakly.

Joanna smiled: " No wonder, quiet the day we had today. " She put her hand on his shoulder.

That got Castiel to slightly turn his head and look at her. Before he knew it, he was staring right into her eyes, and a moment later- his lips were on hers.

At first he kissed Joanna very slowly, then a little bit more deeper and slightly faster. All the anxiety was gone, and he found himself enjoying the closeness. Joanna took the liberity of cradling his face in her hands while they kissed, and Castiel steadily put his hands on her waist.

Still kissing, they slowly lied down on the bed.

Suddenly the anxiety was back. Castiel shot his eyes open and pulled his lips away from Joanna, taking deep breaths. He looked away: " I..it's just...I...don't know..."

He was about to say that he wanted to stop, when Joanna caught his worried, wondering gaze. " Yes? " She asked.

Castiel looked back at her, and then it hit him- he really was in love. And the nervousness he felt wasn't coming from the wonderful, comforting warmth in his heart whenever he saw Joanna- but from the physical contact.

He wasn't exactly sure how to go about what he knew was coming, and at the moment he felt more than a little scared.

" Castiel, what's wrong? " Now it was Joanna's turn to look worried.

" It's just... " Cas finally regained his composure and said with a weak smile: " I haven't done this... for a long time " .

" We can...stop. I mean it is kind of..." It wasn't hard to notice that Joanna was slightly dissapointed.

Castiel noticed it. He gently glided his hand over Joanna's face, and then kissed her cheek.

Joanna beamed at him- she reached out and took off his trenchcoat, then his suit coat. Castiel's panicked, but happy eyes followed her motions.

Joanna then got busy with loosening his tie, when Cas suddenly moved on top of her, gently pinning her down.

His arms propped on either side of her, he began to very softly kiss her neck. In response Joanna closed her eyes and sighed. She untucked Castiel's shirt, and then smoothed her hands over his lower torso.

Cas almost jumped ten feet in the air.

But he managed to stay calm, and moved to kissing Joanna on her neckline.

Maybe Cas didn't really know what he was doing, and yes maybe he was rather frightened, but he had all night to learn.

* * *

The Impala rode into the motel parking lot. It was 3 in the morning.

" Man, why did you tell Cas he could leave? " Dean exclaimed.

" Have a heart Dean, he wanted to go back to Joanna." Sam said, slamming the passenger door shut.

Dean huffed. " Well he could have stayed an extra hour. It would save us the trouble of breaking into the cementary, looking for the damn grave, and then digging it up _and_ burning the bones, while keeping an eye out on the guard. "

" You mean keeping an eye out on the guard _before _you knocked him out."

" What was I supposed to do, he was coming around every 10 minutes! Why check on stiffs every 10 minutes, huh? Don't tell me that's rational. "

" If you hadn't knocked him out, then maybe we wouldn't have had to start running from the _other_ gaurd that noticed that he was missing, and knock _him_ out as well. " Sam said.

" Well at least we got the job done." Dean sighed, approaching their room door " Gimmie the keys."

" Er..."

" What?" Dean said in a irritated voice.

" I...gave them to Cas..."

Dean flung his arms up in desperation. " Whatever I'm picking the lock, I want to go to sleep! "

After a couple of moments the door was open and the brothers stepped in.

And stared in shock.

Right there, was Cas and Joanna sleeping together on the bed, possibly naked. Dean looked down on the floor and noticed the pile of clothes _"Definitely naked" _he thought.

A slight, relaxed smile was spread accross Castiel's sleeping face. He was laying on his side, his arm flung around Joanna, who was also laying on her side with her back to him. She had her arms curled up to her chest, and the look on her face concluded she had a wonderful time as well.

" Way to go Cas. " Dean whispered.

Sam grinned: " Awww, isn't that adorable? "

Dean nodded. Then he furrowed his forhead, and gave Sam a " are-you-freaking-kidding-me! " look.

Sam rolled his eyes: " Oh God Dean, don't be jealous. "

" It's not that! " Dean hissed " They're on my bed! "

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
